The Twins Of The Pridelands
by TTluv19
Summary: King Kovu and Queen Kiara are now officially rulers and welcome two new cubs into the world, Kali and Spirit. With the Pridelands finally peaceful everything should be fine. Right? Well, with a new generation, soon comes new adventures and potential dangers. Rated: T, just in case I add mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for all my followers expecting an E.W.W story, but I thought I'd try something new! I love reading Lion King fanfics, well pretty much any Disney fanfics, tbh. So I picked the Lion king after being inspired by lots of other stories, plus this archive is really big :) Read, review and enjoy!**

 **'Spirit'- Son of Kiara and Kovu, joint heir with his twin sister Kali. Usually the 'fun' one, can be lazy, but very active. Loves his family dearly and would do anything to protect them, very close with his sister. His name represents the great kings, mainly Mufasa. He can be a huge mama's boy. Nickname-S.**

 **Kali- sounds like 'kari' which is short for Karimu, Karimu means 'kind' in swahilii. The responsible one, and not afraid to put her brother in place when he becomes reckless. Loves her family dearly too and would also do anything to protect them when driven. She's a huge daddy's girl and is Kovu's little 'princess' (she often uses this to her advantage). Nickname-Kal.**

* * *

Kiara's vision.

The golden orb rose over the savannah and covered the land below in a glittering trail of sunlight. Slowly every animal around arose from the sun beating down on them, the typical African weather was already rich with heat. Birds swooped within the fluff of wool that lay upon the baby blue sky. Daylight began to stream onto every corner of the large land, symbolising the start of the special day in the Pride lands. The great kings had planned two very special cubs to be welcomed into the world today.

The newly crowned queen, Kiara, awoke before all of her pride and managed to slip out into the early morning essence, with none the wiser. Knowing exactly why she couldn't sleep bothered her, but she figured a drink might satisfy her and take her mind off of things. She strode gracefully through the tall lush grass that stroked her creamy-golden pelt. Her paws relaxed underneath the soft ground and her tail swished softly in the small breeze that graced her presence, she smiled changing her thoughts towards her future, the next step of it, anyway.

Upon reaching the sapphire water she crouched slightly and began to hydrate her body. When she looked up she met the eyes of emerald green which belonged to no other than her mate and loving king Kovu. He smirked and joined her presence.

"I thought you were asleep." Kiara whispered with a smile.

"I could say the same to you, what are you doing out so early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Were the cubs kicking?" Kovu looked at his wife's, rounded with pregnancy, stomach and felt a warm feeling from within.

"No. I just…couldn't sleep," She shrugged, "I don't know how to explain it, maybe I'm just overly excited about the cubs."

"I was wondering why you were so smiley, my wife's normally a big old grump in the mornings."

"Am not!" she protested hitting him playfully on the shoulder. He nudged her back with a teasing grin.

Kiara buried her head into Kovu's wavy mane and he licked her head.

Kiara sighed, "Kovu…I'm scared…"

"It's not about having the cubs is it, 'cause Rafiki said-"

"No not that, I'm really excited for that, I couldn't sleep last night…because I had a vision."

"What about?" Kovu became instantly concerned.

"A lioness w-was…hurting her cubs."

"Who was it?"

"The image was blurry, but it definitely meant something, Kovu. What if that lioness is in our Pride?"

"I'm sure we'd know about it, Kiara. Besides our Pride members are loyal and trustworthy, plus one of the few cubs wouldn't be able to keep it to themselves."

"Hmmm, you're probably right, we should still keep a close eye on things, though." Kiara said thoughtfully.

"Of course, but are you sure it wasn't a weird dream? I have weird dreams all the time, like the time I dreamt Rafiki was hitting me with a stick and screaming-"

Kiara giggled, "But those dreams are _Kovu_ dreams. This definitely meant something, I-I think it was a message from the great kings, does that sound weird?"

"No, not at all, you are of royal blood after all, perhaps your grandfather's telling you something. You could go ask Simba, if you're really worried."

Kiara smiled, Kovu always knew the right thing to say, "Good idea, thank you, love."

"Anytime. Should we head back?"

"Yes, let's g-OUCH!"

"What is it!?"

"Kovu," Kiara looked down bashfully, "I think I'm about to go into labor."

"Oh no, okay, I'll call for Zazu." Kovu roared with might and not a minute later the small aging bird swooped towards them.

"Is it time?" He asked.

"Yes, please get Rafiki and the former royal couple, oh, and my sister!"

"Yes your majesty!" he flew away with great speed.

Kovu leant down towards his wife with a gulp, "Are you in pain?"

"Yes, and it's getting worse!"

"Come on we have to get you to pride rock."

"I can't…it hurts. I think I'm going to have a fast labor."

"Okay, you'll be fine Kiki, here lay on the grass. Hold it together Kovu, hold it together, hold it-" Kovu fainted with a small thud.

Kiara rolled her eyes and muttered, "Anyone would think he's the one about to give birth."

* * *

A few short hours later Rafiki placed two fluffy, healthy cubs between Kiara's paws. They shuffled and meowed but soon stopped fidgeting. Vitani, Nala and Simba gathered around the exhausted couple, Kiara's exhaustion was expected, but Kovu's wasn't, but who could blame him? Being a birth partner is traumatising.

"They're beautiful." Kiara breathed.

"They are." Kovu agreed and nuzzled his two children lovingly. A son and a daughter, he couldn't be happier.

His son's coat was a mix of his parents coat, it made a tinted bronze, a shade darker than Kiara and a shade lighter than Kovu, and his hair tuft was a light brown with a tint of red. His underbelly was a light beige matching his muzzle, his paws were the same colour as his main pelt.

His daughter, the eldest, had received a golden pelt much like her grandfather Simba's, her tail tuft was also brown with a tint of red but unlike her brother, the brown was much darker, almost black. Her fur was broken by an almost white under belly, which matched her muzzle and tiny paws.

Kiara also nuzzled her children and licked them both, "What should we name them?"

"I was thinking, Kali for the girl, she'll represent kindness." Kovu smiled.

"Kali, I like that." She nuzzled Kali, "and I was thinking for this handsome young lion." She nuzzled her son, "Spirit, to represent the great kings."

"Perfect." Kovu sighed happily and rubbed his head against Kiara lovingly.

"Congratulations, guys." Vitani sat next to her brother, letting her cub, Amani crawl to Kiara. Amani was only a month old and had a creamy coloured pelt and bright blue eyes like her mother, her hair tuft stuck up slightly instead of down like her mother's.

Amani's father had grown up an outsider like Vitani, but ran away when he was a teenager, he re-found his best friend, Vitani, and they soon became soulmates after Simba accepted him into the pride, just before Kovu and Kiara became King and Queen.

"Thanks Tani." Kovu smiled. Amani sniffed the cubs and poked Kali's foreleg, she tried to climb into her aunt Kiara's paws like her little cousins.

"Ah, ah, no!" Vitani grabbed her daughter between her teeth and put her in between her paws.

Nala and Simba walked over and nuzzled their daughter and grandcubs, "Yes, congratulations." Nala smiled warmly and then nuzzled her husband, "We must be getting old, Simba."

"Impossible Nala! We can pass as one of the kids."

Kiara giggled, "Daddy we're not the kids anymore." She gestured to her cubs and everyone laughed.

"I hate te interrupt, but ah, we should probably head back te Priderock, de cubs might get sun stroke out here." Rafiki informed, "Then we can discuss when we should present de cubs."

"Yes, good idea." Simba nodded, "Can you get up daughter?"

"I think so, but I can't hold both of the cubs, I don't want to drop one."

"That's usually when a dashing mate comes in handy." Kovu said excitedly, he picked up his golden colored daughter between his teeth carefully, and Kiara did the same with her bronze coloured son.

With that the new twins, their cousin Amani, Kiara, Kovu, Simba, Nala and Vitani all walked back to Pride rock's ancient den.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Cliff hanger ahead! Cliff hanger ahead! But don't worry nothing too dramatic yet :) I wanna say thanks to my two reviewers! Oh and I'll try to update at least once a month, maybe I should've made that clear in the first chapter, but oh well...sc** **hool does take up a lot of my time, so I try to update asap :)**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy :)**

* * *

A day in the life of the cubs.

Many moons passed and soon the heirs to PrideRock were full of life and running around everywhere, they were six months old.

Kali woke up first, she clambered out of her mother's protective paws, stepping on her brother's head in the process, and pounced onto her father.

"Daddy!" she bubbled, "Wake up!"

Kovu yawned loudly (already used to getting up early) and tickled his daughter, Kiara awoke to the noise and tiredly rolled her eyes. She nuzzled her lazy son, and watched the adorable father-daughter scene with a smile.

Once Spirit did awake he also pounced onto his father and the two cubs began wrestling with their father. Kiara stood up and separated them, "Shhhh…everyone's sleeping, go outside and play." The two cubs ran outside disturbing the lazy lionesses along the way.

"You're such a cub!" Kiara teased Kovu.

Kovu laughed, "And you're not?"

The two rulers followed their lively cubs into the early sunrise, they found the twins play fighting outside, near the edge. Kovu ran to them, "Be careful, you two! I don't want you to fall!"

"Pinned ya!" Kali exclaimed to her little brother, after successfully knocking him to the ground, both ignoring their father's words.

"Yeah, yeah get off me! Where'd you learn that move, anyway?" Spirit asked and got up.

"Grandma Nala taught me!" Kali stated proudly and let her brother up.

"Kali, stop pinning your brother and both of you come here! You could have fallen off of the edge of PrideRock." Kovu tried again.

"Daddy we were practically miles from the edge."

"Yeah, we're fine, we can take care of ourselves." Spirit piped up.

"Pffft I can! You can't!" Kali rolled her turquoise eyes. The tinge of blue was inherited from her grandmother and the green was from her father's emerald eyes.

"Oh yeah!?" he pounced onto his sister and managed to pin her, for a few seconds anyway, Kali quickly reversed their positions. Spirit glared at his sister with his firey red eyes, a trait passed from his mother.

"Enough you two!" Kovu raised his voice and the two siblings stopped fighting.

Kiara giggled at Kovu's over protectiveness, he reminded her of her father, and so she strived to be the carefree one, but she was a long way from that, "Mind your father kids."

"Yes mom." The two grinned sheepishly.

"You two may go play, but I want you both at the rocks by midday, you'll need a bath, plus we have two very special guests arriving later." Kovu winked.

"Really? Who?" Kali asked turning towards her father.

"Your uncles, Kopa and Kion." Kiara grinned.

"We have uncles!?" Spirit gasped, "Yay!"

"How come we never met them before?" Kali asked another question.

Kiara giggled, "Well, when me and my brothers were younger we were as close as cubs can be. But as we grew, your grandparents realised there could only be one ruler. Kion was the leader of the lion guard and hated kingly duties. I was more into hunting than being a queen. Besides I thought Kopa was going to be king, he was smart and more behaved than Kion and I, but Kopa fell in love with a Princess from another Pride, her name's Scarlet."

"Ewwww." Spirit scrunched up his nose at the mention of 'love'. Kovu rolled his eyes with a smile.

Kiara continued, "Scarlet couldn't leave her Pride as they were suffering terribly from a drought, so Kopa decided to leave his home to be with his mate and help her Pride flourish into the Pride we now know as the Waterfall Pride, as the once dry river created a waterfall. Then after we reunited the pride landers with Kovu and the outlanders, daddy decided we'd be perfect for the job, so we accepted and were soon married and crowned king and queen of the Pridelands."

"What about Kion?" Kali asked.

"I was getting to that sweetie, Kion left, just after you two were born, with the lion guard to visit the Desert Pride who wanted to claim our land, Kion thankfully made them back down. Then, soon after, we received word that he had been badly injured but found by Kopa, so Kion stayed in the Waterfall Pride, and his wounds should now be healed."

"So we've been without a lion guard for…nearly six months!?" Spirit exclaimed.

Kovu laughed, "Remember son, Kion's duty was to protect us, he saved us from another potential war and although he had been injured he convinced the Desert Pride to back down."

"Ohhh, right, so what do they look like?" Spirit pondered.

"Kopa has blue eyes like my mother's, his fur is gold like Grandpa's and Kali's, and his mane is dark brown. Kion looks a lot like Grandpa Simba too, gold pelt with brown eyes and a bright red mane. But to symbolise his leader-ship in the guard he has a paw print birth mark on his shoulder." Kiara concluded.

"Cool." Both cubs smiled.

"Can we go play now?" Kali pleaded.

"Sure, but remember be back before midday, if we have to come find you-"

"We'll be in big trouble!" Spirit finished running after his sister.

"Funny how that's the only sentence they remember." Kovu smiled.

"I just hope they're not late." Kiara nuzzled Kovu, "And stay safe."

"I'll check on them if I see them when I go on border patrol with Simba."

"Border patrol! That reminds me, I better get the hunting party for an early hunt, oh great kings there's so much to do!"

* * *

"Kali, watch this." Spirit smiled, his sister looked back at him.

They were playing in the warm Savannah day and trying to find something fun to do.

He remained low to the grass, ears pinned down, he stalked slowly towards a mole that had just popped out of its hole, and his red eyes were fixed on his target.

Kali rolled her eyes at her brother's immature ways.

Spirit pounced, startling the mole, he missed him by an inch and the mole scampered down his hole. Spirit began digging after him, dirt hitting his sister.

"Spirit! Mom said to not get dirty! And mud is the worst thing to be covered in, it takes ages to get out of my fur. Our baths will be years long!" she complained shaking her head and trying to remove the mud by grooming, it was no use though, plus it just tasted terrible.

Spirit tried to pull his head out of the mole hole, "What's that sis?"

Kali, with little patience, walked towards the hole and screamed, "Get out!"

"Okay, okay!" He tried again and again to get his head unstuck, but it was now use.

"Spirit, why do you always do things like this!?"

"'Cause I'm different, don't be jealous sis." He smirked, although no one could see it, his head was technically underground after all.

Kali grabbed his tale and began yanking him out of the mole hole, with one last yank (and one last yelp of pain) Spirit's head was out and he fell backwards against his sister, she pushed him away.

"Heh, thanks."

"I would say your welcome, but…you totally deserved that!" Kali erupted into laughter and rolled onto her back, "if only you saw how stupid you looked."

"Okay, okay, very funny, I get it, come on I need to get this mud off, I don't wanna get into trouble." Spirit's usually glowing bronze face was now a dusty, dry brown color. The mud was stuck in between each strand of fur.

"Hmmm…" Kali's eyes landed upon a nearby source of water, "Race you to that pond!"

The two cubs dashed off, with Kali winning.

"No, fair you had a head start."

"No, you're just slow."

Spirit stuck his head into the cold clear water, and Kali just couldn't help but push him. He fell into the cold water with a splash, but soon surfaced.

"Hey!" he furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of his laughing sister, he clambered out and jiggled his body dry, the water from his fur landed upon his sister.

"Ew!" she cringed as wet cold droplets hit her. She dipped her paw into the water and washed off the mud Spirit had splattered onto her earlier. Kali then settled for laying down near the river to let the sun dry her fur.

"Hey, hey Kali, look!"

"What now?"

"Fish!" he pointed towards the water.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well our uncles are coming," Spirit turned towards her, "we could catch two for them and impress them! They'd probably be hungry, plus mom and dad would be so proud."

"You're a big softie, and mom's already hunting for them, but good idea for once," She got up, "Now watch and learn."

She crouched near the water, tail swishing in thought, she raised her right paw, claws outstretched and she quickly swished her paw, an orange fish was thrown onto the grass. The fish flapped around trying to get back to water.

She quickly ran to it and dug her teeth into its flesh until it stopped moving, "Tada! Mom said the trick is to do it as quickly as possible so the fish won't be in too much pain, it is still a part of the-"

"Great circle of life, I know Kali, you sound like dad. Now it's my turn."

Kali watched as her brother copied her technique, but when he swished his paw to strike it out, the fish had other plans and slipped from his grasp.

"You were too slow! And where were your claws!? Quick get it!" Kali encouraged.

Spirit had no other choice, he jumped into the water dramatically as Kali face pawed, "That. Is. Not. What. I. Meant."

When he surfaced he did emerge with a fish in his mouth, it was flapping around.

"Bite down, now!"

Spirit did as instructed and it stopped moving, he flung it next to his sister and once again clambered out of the water.

"Well, at least you caught it."

"Yup, you gotta admit, my new technique was great."

"Yeah, sure." Kali giggled and sat down.

"Hey, sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise to always be there for each other." Spirit looked up at her, his red eyes searching for her response.

"Of course, we're twins."

"I know, it's just, when mom told us about Kopa and Kion… what if we get separated for ages like that? Maybe they grew apart but mom skipped out that detail. She did say they were as close as cubs can be." Spirit looked at his sister.

"…well, just 'cause they turned out like that, doesn't mean we will."

"I guess…"

"Hey, wanna play tag? Or Hide 'N' Seek? Or-?" Kali began.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Spirit's ears perked up as he scanned his surroundings. Kali silently sniffed the air, it wasn't a familiar scent, she growled lowly, "There's someone there and it's another lion-"


End file.
